


Those Who Collude With Vampires (Discontinued)

by FallenAJ_2475



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Lots of French, M/M, Vampireverse, burning at the stake, discontinued, its vampires what did you expect?, thegreatrouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAJ_2475/pseuds/FallenAJ_2475
Summary: I made this in the summer of 2018, and I spent several hours on it. I won't finish it, but I figured someone might enjoy what was already written. And hey, who knows, I may manage to finish it one day if I ever get back into this.-----Encre is punished for his many crimes against humanity in service of the vampire royal family.
Relationships: Encre/Fallacy, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 3





	1. Où Est-ce que Tout Est Tomber?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Where did Everything Fall?)

Encre let himself be led like cattle to the slaughter. Not once did he raise his eye lights to the jeering crowd, not once did he decide to dodge the spit, the bullet patterns, or the rotting fruit that was thrown his way. He had cried in his cell, and now, he seemed to have accepted his fate. Burning for what he had done. He would have certainly preferred the guillotine, but, for his crimes, a quick death was unacceptable. He would die slowly and painfully, and the magical fire wouldn't let him pass on until he had almost burned fully.

"Tuez le! Tuez le!" The crowd yelled. "Mort à celui qui complote avec les vampires!!" They yelled, condemning him for what he had done.

He had been given a shirt that greatly revealed his neck and shoulders, a form of humiliation on top of showing off the numerous bite marks that lined his vertebrae and collar bone, proof that a vampire had fed from him multiple times. They were clean too, clearly showing that he had willingly let himself be bitten.

When he slowed a little too much, the rope at his wrists that was leading him would jerk, and nearly trip him. He glanced up momentarily to the one pulling him along, and then looked from Eterna to Sir Azure who was watching him, holding the crowd back. Azure had the most disappointed look on his face, not of hate, just of pity and sadness.

Encre couldn't stand it. He had grown up with Azure, and even knew of his relationship with Rufous, he was a trusted friend, and yet, he was being looked down upon by his best friend. The young artist felt tears start to well in his eyes once more as he looked back down, he couldn't look his friend in the eye when he had broken the law, even if he knew it wasn't wrong.

Encre's mind started to wander, back to when he had first been commissioned to do a painting by an unknown patron and had been paid handsomely for it. Being a famous painter had its perks, but he was generally graced with the name of who had commissioned him, which he had found strange. However, when he had seen the money he could get for painting a simple picture of the sunset, he couldn't refuse. If only he had refused.

More commissions had come, each paying more and more, and each very beautiful pieces, pieces he had been proud of. One day, a commission had come from the same person, and this time with a lovely thank you letter. It was rare for Encre to receive these since most thought that paying him was enough for the paintings he made, but he appreciated it when people took the time to write or even tell him in person how much they enjoyed his work.

He had beamed, sitting in his chair in the candlelight, reading the letter. It came from someone educated, and of nobility, by the amount of money, he was receiving. He had wondered who this lovely secret patron was and if he could ever meet them. 

One day, when walking back from the store with groceries, he had felt a strong breeze, despite the lack of rustling trees or fallen leaves moving. He had been puzzled, but not thought much of it, until he had gotten into his own house, and heard scratching against a window. It was a colorful creature and had quickly flown away once spotted. Encre had simply figured it had been turned around and flown into his window. He had never gotten a good look at the thing but wished it well anyways. 

Back to reality, someone a thrown a shoe at the back off his head, sending him into the dirt and mud below. Eterna hissed and yanked him up, not caring for him as he gasped and tripped as he found his footing. He was practically thrown onto the wooden pyre, and Azure helped Eterna tie Encre to the tall wooden pole.

Azure looked to be holding back tears, while Eterna was smirking. Encre wanted to leave, he wanted to go back to the castle where he had been treated with love and respect. He missed his lover, his adoptive son, the kind butler, the maids, the apprentice... He'd give anything to be in their company right now instead of on death row in Underville.

As the royal guards walked away, he thought back to when he had had a knock on his door one night, with a dark and handsome skeleton at the door. He had beautiful heterochromic eyes, one was a simple golden orb, while the other dark navy blue with a golden ring around it. He was taller than the artist, and a bit stronger in build. He seemed mysterious yet friendly and kind.

"Oh, hello, um... If this is about a commission, could you please visit tomorrow? It is late." He had said. The taller had chuckled. "I know it is, but I simply cannot visit any other time. I could mail you my request as I have been doing, but, I figured talking to you in person would be best."

Encre seemed surprised. "Oh, you've commissioned me before?" He quickly went to his desk, pulling out a book. "Was my work not satisfactory? What is your surname?" He asked, flipping through the book.

The tall figure chuckled again. "You wouldn't know it. I am the one who has been commissioning art anonymously for the past few months.". Encre had quickly looked up from his notebook and beamed. "You are?! Oh! I am so glad to meet you!" He extended his hand to welcome his guest properly. "I'm Encre Ébauche. And you?" The figure smiled softly. 

"For now, simply call me Erreur."


	2. Peut-être J'aurais Pus Faire Mieux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Perhaps I could have done better)

Snapped back to reality, Encre looked at the fire being cast, his death sentence starting. He heard the crowd cheer, and Azure look away. He started to cry again, knowing his end was near. He stared at the flame as it quickly began to spread as if starving and hungrily eating the wood. "Non!!! S'il-vous-plaît non!!! No!! Please! Please!!" He begged, not wanting the awful pain that awaited him.

He was pushed back into his memories once more, Erreur would visit every Wednesday night, picking up a commission he had asked for prior and paying him. They had come to know each other. Erreur was kind, although, wasn't much for touch. He always wore a hood, and never smiled widely. He was guarded, but was calm, and gave out an aura of safety. They had long conversations about the beauty of nature, and Encre had loved those long discussions. He always looked forward to Wednesday night, and for many months, they met, soon changing their meeting from business to casual, one person could only own so many paintings after all. However, one day, Erreur approached, seeming a bit hesitant.

"Encre, have you ever painted murals before?" Encre looked up from his tea and nodded. "Of course. The king has asked me to do multiple for his castle, and many nobles have commissioned me for a few as well over the years." Encre said, with a hint of pride in his voice.

Erreur smiled but quickly sobered up. "Would you be willing to paint one for my castle?" He asked. Encre smiled a little, leaning back in his chair. "Well, I suppose. I would need to stay with you if it's not nearby, and I would need to draw the mural multiple times on a smaller scale before actually getting to the final 'canvas', but I certainly could. What would you like?"

Erreur nodded. "Of course, I could provide you with lodging, and any art supplies you would need." He smiled a little. "I would like the phases of the moon painted, with constellations in the background. With the full moon having a red tint, if possible." Encre thought for a moment as if imagining the idea. Then went to his desk and grabbed a piece of paper. 

"Where would you like this to be painted? And what is the shape of the area I'd be painting?" The artist asked, grabbing a pencil and waiting for a response.

"It would be a circle, on the ceiling of my library," Erreur stated, tilting his head in a way that made the soft candlelight bring out the beautiful blue marks around his sockets. Encre had wondered if the blue went around fully, or if the ended on the side of his face. He had never seen Erreur without his hood, so he had only guessed.

Encre nodded, quickly drawing out a near-perfect circle, and started to do a very rough sketch of what his guest wanted. He showed it to the hooded skeleton, and his guest smiled. "Perfect Encre. When do you think you would be able to paint it?"

Encre didn't seem to know off the top of his head. "Hmm..." He got up, and picked up his notebook, looking through it. "I have a few commissions to make, perhaps in three weeks?" He asked, hoping that wasn't too long of a wait.

"Alright." He smiled. "I should get going, my son is probably wondering where I am." He chuckled. Encre smiled, Erreur often spoke of his seventeen-year-old son, even if he didn't know his name, he sounded like a sweet child.

"Tell him hello for me," Encre had said as he went to open the door for his guest. Erreur nodded. "Of course. Shall I visit next week?" He asked, and Encre nodded. "Of course, it is always wonderful to talk to you." He beamed.

To Encre, Erreur was very knowledgeable, as though he had spent years learning, despite not looking a day over thirty-seven, he had the knowledge of several scholars, and Encre couldn't help but admire him. As Erreur left, Encre went back to his study to start working. He wanted to paint that mural as soon as possible and got to work.


	3. Si Seulement Je ne Me Suis Pas Endormis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If only I hadn't fallen asleep)

Smoke drifting into his nasal cavity and sockets brought him out of his lovely reminiscing, and back to the loud crowd that was cheering on the fire that was slowly engulfing him. It was hot, unbearably hot, and the smoke made him cough. He wanted to cry for help. But no one would come to his aid, he would die alone, surrounded by people he used to call friends. 

As tears fell, he felt as if they boiled on his face, the smoke making his coughing worse as marrow started to bubble up due to his hacking. He rose his eyes to the gray sky, looking at all the dark clouds that were rolling in, as though angry he was being put to death. He closed his eyes once more, thinking back to the way his life was.

He had successfully finished his commissions and was ready to head off to Erreur's castle. He had packed a few bags and was working on a sketch of the mural. He already had a pretty good sketch so far and was beginning to ink it in, setting in the concrete lines for him to paint the color in.

Erreur had said he would send his butler, Suave, to pick him up, since he wouldn't be able to make it that night. Encre was excited, it had been a while since he had left Underville, it would be refreshing for him.

He heard a loud knock at his door. It was evening, a bit too early for Erreur's staff to show up. He wondered who it was. He got up and opened the door to see Eterna, captain of the Royal Guard, along with Sir Azure.

"Encre." Azure seemed relieved. "What's wrong? Has something happened?" The artist asked, worry lacing his voice. "No, nothing is wrong. There is just a blood moon tonight, and we wanted to advise everyone to stay home. Vampires will be out, and we don't want casualties." Eterna stated. 

"But! I'm being picked up tonight! I have been commissioned to paint a mural for a noble." Encre said, worried. He had always been told terrifying stories of how vampires mercilessly killed people, although, Azure had confessed to him that in all the time he had worked in the Royal Guard, he had only seen a dozen dead bodies, others were generally heavily injured, and recovered relatively easily.

Eterna knew how famous Encre was, and how his work was in high demand. She sighed. "If your patron is smart, he'll postpone your trip to tomorrow morning. If not, cover your neck and carry a weapon." She said, before starting to walk away. The sun was starting to set, and the moon was already beginning to rise, an eerie orange-red glow emanating from it.

Azure smiled at Encre. "I'm glad we caught you before you left." He said, pulling a small weapon from his side. "Here, I know nothing will stop you from leaving tonight, so carry this. I asked Rufous to make one for you since you said you would be gone during your birthday."

Encre took the short sword and pulled it from its simple sheath. The blade was rather plain but beautiful. Obvious care was put into its craftsmanship, and the double-edged blade was wonderfully sculpted, curving in, then curving back out, before curving in once more into the point. The raised fuller helped accentuate the curves of the blade and reflect the symmetry it had. The guard curved from the fuller out, as if raising to stop an enemy weapon. The grip was wrapped tightly in black leather, and seamlessly giving way to a square pommel. 

Encre marveled at it. he had never owned a sword, despite his wealth, but he was rather proficient with one, Azure had used him as a sparring partner before he got into the guard, and every once in awhile, they would meet up to swing about wooden swords for fun and old time's sake.

Encre took a few experimental swings, making sure to distance himself from Azure. He then sheathed the sword and hugged his friend. "Azure! Thank you! Thank Rufous for me! This is beautiful! A work of art." He exclaimed, beaming. 

The sun was setting, and Encre noticed. "You should head home my friend, I don't want you to get attacked." Azure looked up at the sky and nodded. "Of course. Be sure to be careful, and cover-up, the fewer temptations vampires have from you, the more likely they are to stay away." He said, before running off.

Encre smiled and closed the door, putting on the sword at his waist, before putting on his beige scarf, before putting a cloak on. He loved his scarf, and it had been the first gifts he had bought for himself with his commission money. He could faintly see the ominous glow from the moon filtering through his windows, and his SOUL couldn't help but pound in mild fear. He packed the mural design he had been working on, before stopping and something dawned on him. 

Erreur wanted him to paint a blood moon... Why would you want a blood moon on your ceiling? Everyone feared it, it was a symbol of death and was the last thing you would see if a vampire bit you and drank you dry. Encre pondered for a while, before hearing a polite knock on his door, and it startled him from his thoughts.

He got up, and peeked through the door momentarily, before opening it. A skeleton, almost as tall as Erreur was standing in front of him. The figure was smiling softly, adjusting his glasses, bringing his attention to his stunning heterochromic eyes. One was a simple a bright pink oval, while the other was an inverted heart with a soft white-gray, like a monster SOUL. They were beautiful and contrasted with the dark cloak he was wearing.

"Monsieur Encre Ébauche?" He asked, a respectful tone in his voice as he spoke.

"Oui, that is me," Encre said. "I'm assuming you are Suave?" He asked, opening the door wider. He had a few candles burning still, so his two suitcases could be seen, along with the bag by his desk.

Suave nodded and smiled. "Yes I am, Mr. Ébauche. I assume you are ready to leave?" Suave asked, motioning to the small carriage with the stagecoach tending to the horses.

Encre nodded. "Yes, I am. And Encre is fine." He said, before motioning for Suave to walk in. The air was a bit chilly outside, and Encre was glad he'd have a scarf to keep him warm on top of protecting him from vampires. 

Encre blew out his candles and oil lamps, before grabbing his keys and bag, picking up one of his suitcases to lighten Suave's load. The butler was already packing on into the carriage while Ink locked everything up, putting his keys in his pocket before handing his second suitcase to Suave.

The artist looked to the sky, watching the moon darken in its color, casting a color of death on the earth below. The sky was cloudy, but let the blood moon's rays shine down as if purposely avoiding being in its way. Encre put his hand to the hilt of his new sword as if making sure it was still there. He was worried about his safety, and the safety of Suave and the stagecoach. 

Suave seemed to notice and opened the door for Encre, which had Encre look from the sky back to the world in front of him. "Do not worry Mr. Encre, no vampires will harm us, I can promise you that."

Encre didn't know how he could promise such a thing, vampires became mindless on nights like these, often killing people from draining so much blood or marrow or even magic from creatures, monsters and humans alike. Encre slowly got in, his mind still not at ease.

"Suave. How long will the trip be?" Encre asked as the servant closed the door. "Many hours I'm afraid. We will be riding all night. I suggest you sleep."

Encre stared at him incredulously. "How can I sleep on a night like this! I don't want to be killed." He exclaimed, glancing back at the sky. Suave sighed, closing his eyes, as if trying to hide disappointment or sadness, Encre couldn't fully tell. Suave left, and Encre wondered if they were about to leave, before Suave came back. 

"Mr. Encre, drink this, my master had asked me to give it to you to reduce stress. It is a bottle of Château Haut-Brion Pessac-Léognan, from 1497." The butler held a flask, his eyes tired, as if not wanting to bother with Encre's fussing.

Encre was surprised, a 9-year-old wine from there was hard to come by. Suave gave a smile, before going to the front of the carriage, and telling the stagecoach to go.

Encre looked at the flask, before drinking a little. It tasted good, but a bit off. He didn't think he was much of a wine snob, but this didn't taste like the wine Suave had said it was. And before Encre had realized it, he had fallen asleep.


	4. Il y a Tellement de Sang Sûr Mes Mains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (There is so much blood on my hands)

Pulled from his memories, Encre screamed as the fire from his death sentence started to lick at his legs, burning through his clothes. "Help me!!" He cried. "Aidez-moi!!!" He screamed, the pain getting worse with every passing moment. He started to sob, wanting to cry for Fallacy, for Jasper, for Suave, for Charlos, Fibi, and Gazelle. He wanted to be saved, but no one would, not after what had happened. His knees gave out, the rope was the only thing keeping him standing. He kept sobbing, his body shaking from the fire-induced agony. "Stop the fire!!! Please!!! Arrêter ça!!! Je vous en supplie!!" He sobbed, futilely struggling against the binds.

He wanted to go back, go back to the castle, go back to the way his life had been. He had a husband, a son, he had everything! He wanted that life back!! He continued to cry and scream, too close to the flame to cough anymore. He felt the flame burn his body slowly climbing up his thin frame, reducing his clothes to ash in its wake. The fire on his bone nearly made him lose consciousness but no, he remained awake, the magical flame forcing him to remain aware during his final sentence. He cried and cried and cried, slowly losing himself in his memory once more.

Encre had woken up the next morning as they arrived at the lovely castle. The flask of wine Suave had given him was gone, and Encre was perfectly healthy, no blood or marrow anywhere, which helped him calm down about being drugged. He'd have to talk with Erreur and Suave about their methods. Encre was still tired, however, as if he had somehow stayed up all night. Perhaps his patron would allow him to rest his first day here.

As they came to a stop, a few maids quickly lined up to help with anything Encre needed. Encre looked exhausted and managed to get out of the carriage with help from Suave.

"Suave. Why did you drug me?" Encre asked, his voice hardening as his eyelights changed to a red target and a gray pinprick. Suave seemed taken aback by this and looked very apologetic. "It was Lord Fa-" He cleared his throat. "Lord Erreur's wishes. He did not want you to worry about the blood moon."

Encre didn't seem appeased, but he did move on. "I will talk to him. Where is he?" Suave quickly shook his head. "He is not available."

Encre's eyesocket twitched. "What do you mean he is not available? You just got here!" Suave looked about guiltily. "I-I know that, but he is never to be disturbed in the morning. Please understand."

Encre rubbed his temples and sighed. "Very well. I suppose I will be unable to get input on the specifics for the mural he'd like." Two of the maids took his luggage, while Suave showed Encre to his room.

"If you require anything, pull the cord, and a servant will come to your door. If you wish to walk around or explore, please call me, the castle is very large, and one can get lost rather easily. Lord... Lord Erreur has given you the day off, however, he will expect you to dine with him." Suave explained.

Encre nodded, looking around the room. It was lavish and beautiful and was as good, if not better, than the room he had received when he had worked for the king of monsters. He nodded to Suave, thanking him, despite still being upset at being drugged. Once the door was closed, Encre unpacked his clothes and personal belongings. Once finished, he opened his second suitcase, full of art supplied. He set up his easel by the desk and arranged his two sketchbooks on the desk, putting his many high-quality paints in a drawer, while putting his regular paints in a container on the side of his desk. He continued to unpack his art supplies and soon changed into comfortable clothing once he finished.

He was exhausted, and the pale blue and peach queen size bed looked so inviting. He went to sleep and had some of the best rest he had had in years, only waking up when he heard a knock on his door. He stirred and sat up.

"Monsieur Encre." A soft female voice called from behind the closed door.

"Yes?" Encre replied, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and realizing that the sun was already setting. Great, he would be too awake to sleep tonight...

"I suggest you get ready for dinner with the master. Supper will be served in 45 minutes." She called, before walking away.

Encre bounded out of bed and quickly washed himself up. When a made had asked if he required any help, Encre had politely declined. He had grown up as a peasant and was well used to cleaning and dressing all by himself, unlike some nobles and royalty he had worked for.

He dressed nicely, carefully tucking in his cravat to his waistcoat. He wanted to look presentable, especially by the formal appearance of everything. It looked as though Erreur could be a king, but why would a king come from so far just to see him?

He shrugged it off, if he was a king, good for him, if he was a high end noble, that was also good, whatever the result, he'd be able to paint, which was his love in life. He heard a soft polite knock on his door, and Encre went to answer it, seeing Suave in front, smiling softly. 

"Hello Mr. Encre, Are you ready for dinner?" The servant asked, his soft eye lights only reflecting kindness. Encre nodded and smiled, closing the door behind him as he followed Suave closely. Encre admired the beautiful architecture and even spotted one of his paintings. He smiled at that, feeling honored.

They arrived in a large dining room, with a bright light fireplace. Despite being so big, it felt comfortable. He was met with the sight of Erreur and a slightly shorter skeleton by him, talking. Encre assumed that was Erreur's son. Erreur smiled, and stood, walking over to him.

"Encre! I'm glad to see you made it. I hope the trip was smooth." He said, holding out his hand for Encre to take. Encre took in his features. He was fully showing his face, unlike when they had typically met back in Underville. He had wisps of his skull floating behind him in an ethereal manner, and the blue mark on his face wrapped around his skull fully. Encre couldn't believe how stunning he looked and suppressed his magic to hide the faint blush that was starting to rise.

"It was, and I must thank you for the wine. It was so good that I couldn't remember anything after I drank it." He said with a mild frown. Erreur's son snorted, and giggled, while Erreur flushed a royal blue in embarrassment and shame. 

"E-encre, I must apologize for that. I realized too late you would be traveling during a blood moon, and I knew you would fret, so I figured that would help you. I-I'm sorry." He said, bowing to the painter.

Encre sighed. "I will let it slide, you had good intentions. But never do that again." Encre said, before looking over to Erreur's son.

"Encre, this is my son, Jasper," Erreur said, motioning for his son to approach. Jasper did so and bowed politely to Encre. His eyes were similar to his father, in the sense that they were gold and blue, although he had a star, instead of a simple gold ring. They reminded him of his own eyes when he was happy. He smiled and bowed back.

"It is wonderful to meet you, Jasper," Encre said, smiling. "The pleasure is all mine, Monsieur Ébauche," Jasper said, smiling back. "Encre is fine." The artist gently corrected, as he saw the servants begin to serve dinner. Erreur motioned to the table, and Encre sat down on one end of the long table, while Erreur sat on the other, with Jasper sitting on the side, seated close to his father.

The meal was luxurious and better than what he had had in a very long time. Exotic foods from across the continent had been made, and each dish was more spectacular than the next. Encre had joked about not drinking the wine, suspecting that it had been tampered with. He earned a laugh from Jasper and a sigh from Erreur.

"I will never live that down, will I?" Erreur mumbled. "Nope, never." the artist laughed. They had been brought a delicious dessert, and Encre was ashamed to admit that he had nearly asked for more it had been so good.

After dinner, Encre and Erreur stood by the fire talking about random subjects as Jasper stood by, listening and interjecting occasionally. Jasper was far more lively than his father, smiling brighter and being far more cheerful and upbeat. 

"And then the poor man was launched out of the palace! The guards were so confused as to what happened that they just stayed put!" Encre said, telling a story of one time he had worked for the royal family, and a criminal tried to steal his paintings. Jasper was laughing hysterically at the way the poor man had been thrown out, thanks to Encre's magic. Erreur was also chuckling, and Encre was smiling, glad to make them laugh when he noticed Jasper's wide smile. His canine teeth were long and sharp. Granted, monsters did have sharper canine teeth, and skeleton monsters even more so, but this was over the top, they were fangs, vampire fangs. Was Erreur aware that his son was a demonic creature?

Encre looked worried, he would keep his sword close to him tonight, and be cautious to hide his neck. He was scared, to say the least, but Jasper had been nothing but kind to him. Perhaps he wouldn't be attacked tonight. If he kept the vampire amused, he most likely wouldn't be the next victim, right? He had been looking into the fire, frowning as he mused since he didn't want to appear to be starring.

"Encre?" Erreur called. "Hmm?" Encre asked, stiffening as he was recalled from his mental debate. "Are you alright? You seem upset about something." He said, voicing the obvious concern that was his face.

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just that the criminal messed up a few of my paintings, and spilled some very expensive and rare paints. Even with my job and wealth, it was still difficult to replace them. And I have since recreated each work, but I was upset at my paintings being ruined..." He sighed, waving it off. He was glad that he had a negative story to tell that went along with the topic, otherwise, he would have floundered, and made himself seem suspicious in front of his two hosts.

"Ah, well, my guard is very thorough, you won't have that problem again," Erreur assured. Encre nodded in thanks and smiled. "Erreur, would you like to speak business, or continue our casual conversations?"

Erreur thought for a moment. "Why not speak of business tomorrow?" He asked. "You should rest Encre." He said, smiling, and Encre noticed his elongated fangs. No... not Erreur too. Not him!

"P-perhaps so, I do feel a little tired, now that you mention it." He murmured, feeling his SOUL beat quicken. "I should go ahead and leave." He said, smiling a little, although it was forced.

Erreur must have noticed because he frowned. "Encre, are you well? You look pale... and your eyes, they are colors and shapes I've never seen before." He said reaching for Encre. Jasper looked concerned as well.

"I'm fine, must have been too much wine." He said, chuckling and staying just out of Erreur's reach, straining his eye lights to give off a shred of normalcy. The artist was glad when Erreur backed off and called a maid to guide the frightened guest to his room.

Encre silently barricaded the door once in his room, holding on tightly to the sword Azure and Rufous had gifted him. He had put his scarf back on and was trying to steady his breathing. He had been told that Vampires could sense heartbeat and SOUL beat, and that was how they found their victims. He breathed slowly and evenly focusing on the guard of the blade he was holding. He had the curtains open, hoping that the light would keep the vampires away since he had heard that Vampire's disliked natural light, as well as help him keep track of his surroundings.

He heard a few maids pass by, some would converse, mostly gossip about unimportant events in the castle, but when he heard Erreur's name mentioned, he tuned in.

He saw a colorful creature outside his window. He didn't bother to look at it to closely, trying to just focus on what he could hear. He was too afraid of being bitten to care about a bird or something outside. Erreur had always been kind to him and had had many opportunities to harm him. But, he was a vampire, and he could change at any moment! And there was also Jasper to worry about! And probably the many other vampires who worked under Erreur.

"I really don't get why Lord Fallacy wanted us to call him Erreur... Just because we have a mortal guest..." "Oh Bunny, you know all the horror stories about vampires these days, it's understandable he wouldn't want Monsieur Ébauche to know he is the king of Vampires." "I know Gazelle, it's just hard to not slip up in front of him. I know Suave nearly slipped up twice, and he is Suave, practically perfect in every way!"

The chatter continued but was too distant to make out. Encre couldn't control his breathing. Erreur was Fallacy? The King of Vampires?! The one who had taken Eterna's eye, who was held responsible for so many deaths and injuries?! King Fallacy was a terrifying figure, depicted as a manipulative monster. Had he been manipulated here to be a meal?!

Encre started to panic, and tears welled up in his eyes! He should have been more careful! If he had asked more questions, he wouldn't be the king's next meal. He cried quietly, gripping his scarf and sword, not wanting his demise.

Scratching from his window pulled him from his thoughts and tears, and he looked up to see the flying colorful creature slip inside through his barely cracked window. The creature flapped over to Encre as if lost.

Encre looked at it, still crying. His SOUL beat through the roof as he just tried to calm himself. He watched the creature, a bat, blindly nudge his leg, and Encre looked at it. He sighed, got up and opened the window for the creature. "Go... I have enough problems on my mind right now..." He murmured, closing his eyes as he dried his tears with his scarf, the rainbow tainted liquid staining the brown fabric.

"Would you mind telling them to me Encre?" Erreur's, or rather, Fallacy's voice came. Encre quickly opened his eyes to see the little bat slowly morph into the King of Vampires himself, with beautiful bat-like wings spread majestically at his back. He stood still, the moonlight outlining his dark frame perfectly, and if Encre hadn't been fearing for his life, he would have been admiring the divine beauty in front of him.

Encre quickly drew his sword, pointing it towards Fallacy, tears pricking at his eyes in fear. Fallacy looked hurt and almost sad, but didn't move, and kept his expression neutral once he recovered. "I see you do not trust vampires..." He murmured. Encre was shaking a little but did his best to keep his blade steady.

"Why did you bring me here? You had many occasions to drink me! To use me! Why bring me here to do it!!" Encre yelled, a tear falling. He felt betrayed, he had trusted Erreur, or, the facade Fallacy had made for himself as Erreur. He stayed by the side of the window, not moving an inch, afraid that the vampire would use the opening beside him to defenestrate him or to knock him off guard. Although, he was partially in the way of the vampire's exit, which meant Encre was keeping the threat there, which wasn't good either.

"I brought you here to paint. I do not wish to drink from you or make you think that I would trick you." Fallacy said, making his voice calm and clear, and Encre had to admit, looking back, that voice was attractive.

Encre didn't believe him. "You are the Vampire King! You are known for being manipulative! For harming everyone! You ripped Eterna's eye straight from her head!! You killed Mr. Papyrus! You drank the poor bard dry! He was the kindest man one could meet! And then you killed his brother! You killed a maid in the Dreemurr Palace! You and your people have harmed hundreds of people directly in my vicinity! Rufous was nearly murdered by a vampire! Azure was lucky to have been there!"

At each death and injury mentioned, Fallacy seemed more and more guilty. He didn't dare speak, just watched the moonlit teary-eyed artist in front of him. He remembered killing the two brothers on a blood moon. He had gone crazy and drank the two dry, only then coming out of his hunger-induced craze, only to realize, to his horror he had murdered and was covered in their dust. He remembered the maid as well, he had gone without blood for too long, and she had been the first he had set eyes on, and she had died from him drinking too much.

Encre was breathing quickly, his SOUL hammering in his ribcage, and Fallacy could hear it beat as clear as day as if someone was beating on a drum right by his ear. He could feel the fear and panic in its tone and regretted making the poor artist fret. He took a step back and sat down on his ankles, his wings slowly dissipating. He didn't want to look threatening.

Encre had his sword follow Fallacy, shaking. All he had thought he'd known was a lie. Was Jasper even Fallacy's true son? He was upset, anxious, and he just wanted to go home, go to see Azure and Rufous, have a meal with them, and then spar, maybe do a little smithy and art for fun. He didn't want to be trapped in a room on the fourth floor of a palace with a vampire! 

"Encre... I understand why you cannot trust me, and I won't ask you to, but would you be willing to listen?" Fallacy asked a small plea in his voice. His eye lights reflected his inner turmoil, and his normally very proper posture was now a small slouch.

Encre didn't know if he should, this could be a trap, that demon could be trying to manipulate him again, or get him to drop his guard. "I don't know if I should." He hissed, his eyes relaying what he felt.

Fallacy looked down and nodded. "What must I do to have you believe that I simply want a conversation." Encre narrowed his sockets. "There is nothing you can do to convince me, but nothing is stopping you from speaking," Encre said, eyes not leaving Fallacy for a moment.

"Encre, I am well aware of all the murders I am responsible for, I remember the two brothers... but I made sure their dust was cared for, I paid for their funerary costs, I made sure to try and ease the lives of those I hurt for what I did. I made sure to send money to the maid's family for her loss. I can't atone for the murders I've committed, but I've tried to improve the lives of those directly affected. The vampire who harmed your friend was a criminal, and was sentenced to prison, and is rotting away in a cell without blood."

Fallacy looked pained, but calm as if he had known this was a conversation he would have to have. "Every blood moon, I struggle to not kill. Last night, I watched Jasper nearly kill a woman and her two sons, while I drank from the husband and his brother. They survived, but had I not been more careful, I would be responsible for five lives lost." He said. 

"What about Eterna?" The armed artist asked, his posture slightly less tense. He had noticed how the two brothers had had a beautiful funeral, and had wondered how it had happened, but had never questioned it any further.

"I believe Eterna deserved having her eye taken away. My son was weak, he hadn't fed in over a month, and I had to help him find a victim. I stepped away to let him gain his bearings while I looked for someone. Eterna attacked him, nearly killing him, and she should have been glad to escape mostly intact." He said, upset. "I had managed to save him by giving him my blood, but he was still weak, needing mortal blood to feed on. The mortals who work here gladly offered themselves, glad to help their prince. I will forever be grateful to them."

Encre seemed stunned. He had never thought of the other side of the story. "Jasper is alright now?"

"Yes, he still has very bad scars, and he may show them to you if you ask. He doesn't think very highly of mortals after that experience. Yet, he likes you, I haven't seen him laugh so much in a while," Fallacy said softly and fondly.

Encre looked at Fallacy, he was very confused. He had been told his whole life that vampires were merciless killers and that their king was the worst of them all, and yet here he was, the one holding a sword to an unarmed individual, who had been nothing but kind to him. Perhaps the royal guard had been wrong? Perhaps... Perhaps not everything said about vampires was true?

"When we would meet and talk, how much of what you said about yourself was a lie?" He asked, his hold on his sword loosening ever so slightly, and the tip lowered ever so slightly.

"The only lies I told were the age of my son and my name," He said. "My son isn't 17, he is 32, but, vampires age differently." Encre let out a breath he had been holding, and let his arm fall. He sank to his knees, relief washing over him. He wouldn't be murdered, he wouldn't die, and he wasn't betrayed by his new friend. Small tears of relief rolled down his face, and he laughed at how afraid he had been.


	5. Mon Fils et Mon Aimé Sont Parti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (My son and my love are gone)

Encre cried as the flames burnt his legs. His feet were gone, having been dusted moments ago. He wished that he could be back in that moment of just laughing and crying as he realized that Fallacy wouldn't harm him and that he had been safe. He wanted to be safe again, safe in Fallacy's arms. He looked up through his tears, seeing night begin to rise. It was a blood moon tonight. He laughed dryly, before sobbing again, the moon mocked him, and he spat at her reddened visage in anger and sorrow.

Encre looked up as the sun began to set, and noted how uncomfortable Fallacy looked. 

"It's a blood moon tonight." He murmured. "Please stay inside. I don't want you dead." He said. "The mortal servants have a room in the basement they hide in. Please, join them." Fallacy turned to the artist, a pained expression in his eyes.

"Of course I will. Try not to kill tonight, and I wish you a fun time." Encre said, smiling, although, looking worried. He didn't want his friend to kill, he knew how much it upset him.

Fallacy chuckled and smiled a little. "I will do my best, and I will have fun." Fallacy said, as night set in. "The moon is going to start coming up soon, I suggest you go now, my friend." Fallacy said.

Encre nodded. "Of course." He smiled once more, before leaving the King of Vampires by the window. He saw several maids rush downstairs, as well as Suave.

The two had started to know each other after the events of him coming to Fallacy's kingdom. Suave was a kind and loyal skeleton, very respectful too, and Encre admired it.

He had found out that Suave's father had beaten his mother and had left her to die. Fallacy had been wandering around, looking to feed when he had found her, holding and shushing a crying Suave to try and calm him. She had begged Fallacy to take him, and Fallacy had, raising him and giving him a wonderful education. He had grown up with Jasper as well and despite being quite a few years younger than the prince, he cared for him as his elder.

Suave was smart and quick. He had seen Suave race to pick up things others couldn't get to in time. It was fascinating to watch. Now that they were all in the safe room by the cellar, the servants started talking amongst each other, laughing and relaxing, as if it were a staff party. Someone even got some wines and foods for them to enjoy.

Encre politely conversed with them, before finding a comfortable spot in a corner and drawing the scene around him. No one here was afraid of the vampires, they lived happily with them, some were even married to vampires, and had children with them. It was a life devoid of the panic and fear he had known in Underville, or the Dremurr Palace, or the nearby town Amerra, or even the big city Favair just south of the palace. Everywhere he had gone, people were afraid and terrified, even in other countries, hell, even when he had briefly traveled to the United States to make a commission he had seen the fear in everyone's eye at the blood moon rising.

And yet, here he was, in the vampire king's castle, talking and drinking with his staff on one of the most dangerous nights of the year. He had to chuckle at the irony, and smiled, oh how life loved irony.

The night had passed quickly with all the festivities. Encre had decided to write a letter to Rufous and Azure, detailing how his mural was going, as well as him writing about how kind everyone was here. He had changed the names of anyone he mentioned, taking Fallacy's name and changing it to Error, similar to the name Fallacy had given himself when they first met, and Jasper to Paperjam, and Suave to Fresh. He had found his names rather clever, and had given each a caricature, dressing them up ridiculously. He had dressed Suave up in colorful delinquent outfits, and Jasper looked to be an adventurer with a love for color. Fallacy looked like a messy noble, which was the very opposite of him. He made sure to change his appearance, he didn't want to worry his two correspondents.

He colored the caricatures and put them with the letter. He had said that he was in the United States again, which would help keep Azure and Rufous from questioning him to much, as well as not try to find him since they simply wouldn't have the means to visit him. He had no idea in which country he was in, he had never thought to ask since he wasn't exactly supposed to know.

Encre got sleepy an hour before sunrise and started to doze, hopping the night had been satisfying for the vampires. He was woken up later by Suave, who was gently smiling down at him. "Monsieur Encre, it is safe now, all vampires are back and accounted for, and all are satisfied."

Encre yawned and straightened. "Suave... What time is it?" He asked, picking up his pictures and getting up. "It is eight in the morning."He said, helping Encre gather his papers, before stumbling onto the picture of himself in the colorful delinquent clothes. He chuckled. "Monsieur Encre, is this how you see me?"

Encre looked confused, before looking at what Suave was referring to. He then laughed. "Oh no, my friends back in Underville were wondering how life here was. I told them I was in the United States, and I wanted them to be able to picture you. I mostly switched Jasper and Fallacy's appearance for their safety, but I figured I would do it with you too. I found it an interesting pairing." 

Suave smiled. "Fresh, is that my nickname to them?" Encre nodded and took the picture back. "Yes, I thought it fitting for the outfit." He chuckled and yawned once more. "I think I will go to sleep unless King Fallacy wishes to speak with me?"

"No, he has retired for the day. Rest well Encre." Suave said with a smile. "You too Suave, you deserve it."

Encre loved living here. He worked on the mural often. He had started by painting the entire domed part of the ceiling dark blue, dark purples and blacks. He had then made the constellations. He had had to do a lot of research for this painting, he refused for it to not be accurate, and worked hard. Jasper had helped him, teaching him about the stars. It was fun, and Encre found him to be a sweet child. He did act as though he were a teenager, despite being older then Encre himself.

One day, the two had been talking. Encre was painting on the ceiling, while Jasper was sitting down, looking at the original sketch and smaller versions of what the mural would look like when finished. 

"And you're going to have the blood moon face towards the window?" The prince asked as Encre nodded. "Yes, that is what your father wanted." He added a few more brush strokes to the ceiling. "This is probably the biggest mural I've ever worked on," He commented. taking a few steps down from the ladder and massaging his neck. He had been craning it day after day, and it was getting sore...

"Well, Father does love your work, makes sense he would try to get as much as he can. He's been obsessed with you and your art for years." "Attendez, what?" Encre seemed a bit stunned at that. 

"Yeah, would even sometimes watch you some nights a few years back. He was fascinated with how you climbed the ranks of the world. How you started on the lowest bar of society and climbed your way up to be as high as the nobility. It's unheard of."

Encre thought about it, he was one of a kind in that regard, he had worked hard for everything. But a king stopping his duties to watch a painter? Why waste his time like that? 

"I think he also liked getting away from the castle. He always had so much work to do, and going out in the night to see someone who calmed him helped him be a better king in the long run." Jasper commented. "He likes being around mortals, finds their lives easy to watch. I, on the other hand, can't really stand it." Jasper confided. 

"Is it because of what Eterna did to you?" Encre asked quietly. He could have probably assumed, but he wanted to know Jasper better. He was a kind SOUL, and he wanted to get to know him more.

Jasper's body stiffened and nearly hid the barely perceptible nod. "Yeah, because of her. I wasn't hurting anyone, I was leaning against a tree, and then she saw me, and without even checking who I was she stabbed me with three stakes... The first pinned me down by the shoulder, the second on my hip, and the third one barely missed my SOUL... I was lucky that Father was there to save me..."

Ink thought back to when Eterna had announced the story to the village. "Heh, would you like to hear how Eterna embellished her side of the story?" He climbed down the ladder and sat on the nearby chair to rest and tell his story.

Jasper shrugged. "Humor me." He put the painting in his hands down and leaned back.

"She said that two vampires had crept from the shadows and had snarled at her, one going off and the other barring its fangs at her. When it tried to bite her, she said that she stabbed it through the chest with a stake, and missed its SOUL. She said that the beast howled in pain and started to flail. She said that she was about to finish it off before another vampire threw her into a tree and ripped her eye from her head, saying 'You mortal scum!' before grabbing the injured vampire and flying away.

"I've heard the story at least ten times, Eterna is the boss of my best friend, and he'd drag me to parties with her. She didn't seem mean, just aggressive." Encre mused.

"Pff, she attacked me for no reason. That's beyond mean, it's just plain evil." Jasper countered, a dark look in his eyes.

"I know, I don't mean to defend her, it's just that I've always seen her good side. I doubt I'll ever do anything to be on her bad side." Encre murmured, massaging his neck. "Dear stars this is taking a toll on me..." He murmured.

Jasper rose a brow, before getting up. "May I try something?" He asked, his hand hovering above Encre's vertebrae.

"Hmm? Um, I suppose... Just don't bite me please..." He asked.

"Heh, father put you on the off-limits list as soon as you got here. Even if I had your permission I wouldn't be allowed to drink from you." Jasper said, before grazing his thumb over his sharp teeth. A few drops of marrow rose to the surface, and Jasper gently pushed his thumb to where Encre had been trying to massage the kinks out of his vertebrae. He gently rubbed it, and a soft glow emanated from the area. "There."

Encre seemed stunned. "How? The ache is gone?!" Encre turned to Jasper, who was just smiling. "Par les étoiles..." He murmured.

"Royal line vampire blood and magic. It can do wonders." Jasper explained. "Has the power to turn others into Vampires too."

"I thought any vampire could turn someone," Encre said.

"What? No no, only someone of royal blood can. And to turn someone, you need to either speak with me or my father. There is an entire ceremony for it and festivities. We are a dying race after all, with all the vampires that are killed each year..." Jasper's voice seemed somber at those words, before cheering up once more. "That's why we welcome and celebrate anyone who wants to join us. We know the negative propaganda circulating about us, heck, even you were like that at first."

"What do you mean?" Encre asked.

"Don't think I didn't notice your SOUL beat quicken when you saw me laugh on the first night you were here. And how you locked yourself in your room. Or how the next few days you were on edge around me and Father. He also told me what happened that first night, and how you held a sword to him out of fear."

Encre's thin frame tensed and he turned his head away in shame. "I... I feel bad about that... I wasn't thinking straight... I... I have no excuse..."

Jasper sighed and sat back down. "I was actually surprised you didn't kill him on sight. You knew what he was, he was in your room, for all you knew he did want to kill you or torture you."

"Yes, but... He had been visiting me for a long time before. I thought I had gotten to know him. He was kind and hadn't attacked me then. I just... I was hoping that maybe he was better than what everyone said. And I was glad that I was right."

Jasper seemed intrigued by the words coming out of Ink's mouth. "You really are special. You aren't like most mortals." He commented.

Encre blinked but smiled. "Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment."


	6. Je vois la fin de ma vie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I see the end of my life)

Encre screamed. The fire started to lick his face, burning his form even more. The tears on his face evaporated immediately, and soon he had no tears left to cry. "Fallacy! Jasper!" He called in a futile attempt to alleviate his pain. As if they could save him. He cried and cried, pain, anger, and fear venting out in his final moments. He slowly ebbed back into the world of memories, wanting to go back to the world of safety he had known.

The mural was nearly finished, it was getting its final touches, and Encre kept climbing down and up the ladder to see what needed to be added. At one point, he was laying on the ground, looking at different angles. Many maids had gathered to watch his silly behavior, watching him jump up, run up the ladder while using his magic to pull some paint from a bucket bellow as he pulled a brush from his pocket. He had paint stains all over himself, and for once, his birthmark didn't seem all that out of place.

He had many orbs of paints floating nearby, waiting to be used as they hovered just below the ceiling's surface. Once he had completed the small touch, he'd quickly climb down from the ladder and observe his work, oftentimes waving his have to move the floating paint to the edge of the painting for him to see it all clearly. The back of his neck was dusted with color, rubbed raw from trying to massage the pain out of it from craning his neck and leaning back. He, however, was happy, ecstatic, doing his work with a smile and bright eyes. This is what he lived for.

The large crowd even attracted the King and his son to the spectacle, and Jasper had to keep himself from giggling as he watched the artist work. After about five more minutes of this frenzy, Encre stopped, the orbs of color slowly descending into their respective jars. The paint covered artist slowly went over to a bag and dug out a white jar and a thin brush. He moved the ladder to the side, right under the blood moon, and climbed the ladder, ascending slowly this time. Once at the top, he dipped the brush in paint, and slowly signed his name, the date, and the patron, right on the edge of the circle of the night on the ceiling. The paint had a shimmer to it, and would change color depending on the angle, but did not attract too much attention to itself.

He got off the ladder, capped the paint and put all his brushes in water, proud of himself, and heard loud applause of the staff, a few nobles, and the royal family itself. Encre seemed stunned momentarily, before bowing and smiling and gesturing to the mural. 

Fallacy walked forward, and looked up, loving the site. "Amazing." He breathed, before looking at Encre, giving the younger a smile that made the artist flush, and his SOUL flutter and swell with pride. He didn't know when he had started to love the praise from the king, but it always made him smile, and to have Fallacy breathless from his work meant the world to him.

"I still need to put a protective coating on it, but that will be tomorrow. And then you can have your library back." The artist gestured to the ceiling as he spoke, before looking back to the audience he had accumulated.

"Thank you again for all this Encre. I know it has not been easy for you." Fallacy said, motioning to his neck, the numerous paint splatters, and his jostled body from nearly falling a couple of hundred times in the past few months. He was in rather rough shape, but he'd take a few days to rest before heading back to Underville.

Underville... He didn't want to go back... While he had friends who lived there, they lived in fear, and the royal guard controlled you using your fear. They watched your life, setting curfews, regulating markets, raking up prices, and it was by order of the king... This kingdom was much better, albeit hidden and cut off. But a lot more goods were available, no real curfew was given aside from nights of blood moons, everyone here was kind to him, not because of his status, connections or talents, but because they appreciated him.

Unfortunately, Encre wouldn't overstay his welcome. His work was almost complete, and he would probably finish in a week if he drew it out, but he wouldn't and couldn't do that... Fallacy had been more than kind to him, had even thrown a surprise birthday party for him, and had made him take a day off. He had felt so special... He couldn't be more of a burden to the vampire. So he'd announce his one week notice, and depart in eight days.

The vampires in the room seemed to notice his change in SOUL rate, while the mortal staff remained happily unaware. Jasper, who seemed to notice first stepped in. "Encre, you've been around paint fumes all night, why don't you step out into the garden, get some air." The prince suggested with a soft smile.

Encre, shaken from his thoughts, nodded. "That does sound appealing actually, I'll do that." He smiled back, before slowly stepping out. He knew the castle rather well by now, and could navigate easily. If he occasionally got lost, he could always easily find a member of the staff and ask for help.

Once in the garden, he went to the fountain and breathed deeply, the pain in his neck setting in, the stiffness in his joints becoming more apparent, and he felt exhausted, He needed sleep...

He nodded off, the sound of the fountain lulling him into a peaceful slumber, and only when he felt a warming presence beside him did he stir. He opened his eyes to see Fallacy, and hastily sat up, and smiling. "Fallacy! Hello! How long have I been out here? I didn't worry about the staff, did I?" He asked worriedly.

"No, don't worry, you've only been out here ten minutes." He reassured. "But you fell asleep so quickly... That mural took a toll on you... didn't it?" The king shifted so that he was facing Encre a little more, taking notice of the bright vertebrae Encre had. It was practically glowing with how hurt it was, it was worrisome. "And you hurt yourself too... And don't think I don't know of all your falls... You could have asked for some time off Encre... I love your work and I was excited to see the finished product, but I did not want you hurt..."

Encre averted his eyes, mildly ashamed of worrying the vampire when he had much more important things to take care of, such as the kingdom, or his son. "I... I'm sorry... I didn't want to worry you... But I'm fine. I just need to put on the final coat of paint to protect it, and then I'll be out of your way." He smiled, shutting his eyes to hide the mild sadness that may show.

Despite Encre shutting his eyes, his SOUL beat was clear as day. "Encre... You and I both know you don't want to leave... I can hear it in your voice and your SOUL... and you are not in my way, you are not a burden financially, you do not take me away from my work, and you are a joy to be around. Your view on life is refreshing, your humor is fun, and your smile is contagious. I haven't seen my staff this happy since Jasper made his puppet show when he was 14." Fallacy smiled softly. "Can I convince you to stay longer, at least for you to properly heal from your falls?"

Encre's eyes were watering, full of emotion at the king's words. He hadn't felt this accepted in a long time. He nodded softly as he wiped the rising tears with his sleeve. "Yes, I can stay until all my injuries are healed."

Everything below Encre's femurs had dusted, and now he was sobbing silently and without tears. It hurt so much, the turmoil and grief of losing his loved ones, to being betrayed by the few friends he had left. He wished he could just die already, as morbid as that sounded. He just wanted to pass on, to stop having to glare at the red moon, who was mocking him still, reminding him of his lost love. He cursed the moon once more, before cursing Eterna and cursing monster and humankind for not being accepting. He cursed Underville, and he vowed that he would haunt the town at his death if he couldn't see his love again.

Encre had ended up staying a little longer and had written so to his friends as to not worry them. Encre had climbed the top of his ladder once more to put on the protective coat. He was almost finished when he overreached backward in his haste to catch a spot he had missed. He fell off his ladder, screaming and desperately grabbing at something to break his fall. He grabbed at several bookshelves, many books only adding to his fall. He hit the ground with a large thud, and he groaned in pain, only to see his ladder had followed him in his descent and knocked even more books onto his hurt frame, before falling on his skull, shutting him out of the world for a few moments.

He heard terrified screaming and running, then another crash and even more weight on him, he groaned. There was another scream, a call for help, many running feet, there was another crash next to him, although, all he felt was a gust of wind. He managed to open his eyes, groaning in pain. He couldn't see much, something was on his face, probably a book if he were to guess. He had a splintering headache, and his ribs stung immensely He SOUL hurt as well, and if it hadn't been for him nearly suffocating, he would have been screaming in pain. He felt panicked and pained, he wanted to get out of here.

"Encre?! Encre!!" He heard Fallacy's voice call worriedly. "Monsieur Encre!" A younger voice, probably, Jasper's called. There were a few more voices but he couldn't make it out who they were or what they were saying. He slowly opened his mouth to make a cry for help, but something shifted above him, making the books slide, and something worsened the pain in his SOUL, making him scream, and the few tears slipping from his sockets already were joined by rivers. Profanities in what may have been French escaped him, and he cried, slowly calming again. He needed to be able to hear those around him. He panted, trying to calm his wails of pain.

"Encre! Please stay as still as possible. Now, tell me what is hurt, can you do that for me?" Fallacy's voice came. It wasn't too muffled, he must've been nearby.

"Yes..." Encre strained, mumbling another curse as he tried to breathe. "Something is hurting my SOUL... And my ribs are cracked, maybe broken... I don't know... my head hurts... Par les étoiles ça fait mal..." He breathed. "...everything hurts..."

He could feel the tension rise in the room, and if it hadn't been for Fallacy's voice, he was sure the temperature would have dropped from the pressure and stress.

"Alright, Encre, we're going to get you out, but you'll need to do exactly as I say, alright?" Came the Vampire King's voice, clear and very close to him. Encre gave a sound of affirmation, it hurt to talk.

"Good, now, a bookcase, a ladder, several shelves, and several shelves worth of books are on top of you, we can get the bookcase off easily, but after that, I'm going to need you to stay still and awake. Breathe short steady breaths and stay with me, alright?" The king instructed.

Encre gave another sound of affirmation. He made sure his breathing was even, it helped his SOUL rate stay calm. When Fallacy told him they lifted the bookcase off of him, he breathed slightly in relief, glad that he was able to breathe a little easier without the major compression on his chest. The world did go foggy, and a few seconds after he informed Fallacy and Jasper of it, spots started to swim in his vision.

Fallacy started snapping his fingers rhythmically. "Encre, stay with me, I'm going to ask you a few, you need to answer them honestly, can you do that for me?"

Encre made a distant sound of affirmation, the world swaying as he tried to breath. "Yeah..."

"Alright, Encre, what is your full name?" "... Encre Mye Ébauche..." Encre responded softly. Fallacy seemed to calm a little at the response.

"Perfect, now, how old are you?" "26..." He mumbled but kept going, even if he couldn't hear out of one side anymore. "What year is it?" "1506..." His voice started to fade. He kept trying, the world seeming so distant, but he kept trying.

"You are doing a really good job Encre." Fallacy encouraged, his voice and snapping sounding really echoey. "Alright Encre, what species are you?" "... Mortal..." He mumbled. "...skeleton monster..." He managed to mutter.

Despite not hearing very well, he heard the sharp intake of air from Fallacy when he said mortal. In hindsight, it probably wasn't the best thing to say when he could have been dying, a cruel reminder of what could have happened he supposed.

"Keep this up Encre, you'll be free in no time." The king said the encouraging tone in his voice clear as a small bit of light entered his field of vision. "Keep answering my questions, alright?"

The artist managed to make another affirming sound. Fallacy sounded as if he was getting closer, despite the awful echo.

"Encre, when where you... born...." Fallacy said, but it sounded distant and slow. The snapping distorted, and he heard Fallacy say something, worried, but he was unable to decipher it. Everything went silent and black.

He woke up on his bed with a maid attending to him, and Jasper nearby. He felt considerably better than before, but it still hurt. His body had dull pulses of pain coursing through him. His mind and thoughts felt foggy. He felt as though he was in a fog, a dense thick fog that slowly stripped away his thoughts. His SOUL still hurt badly. It was probably the only injury that hadn't improved since he had lost consciousness. He groaned slightly as he shifted. 

"Sir Encre! Oh, you are awake!" The maid exclaimed with a relieved smile. Jasper quickly got up and was at his bedside. "Encre, how are you feeling?" He asked urgently.

"Very distant..." The artist murmured. "My SOUL hurts... It's almost unbearable..." His voice was low and labored breathing could clearly be heard from him. It was his attempt to keep himself from crying out in pain or letting tears fall.

"Your SOUL was the only thing Father couldn't heal. He needs your express permission to do so. A healer was able to stop the bleeding so you wouldn't die... but it wasn't enough to fully fix all the damage, or numb any of the pain..."

"Well, everything else hurts far less Jasper... I will need to thank your Father." The artist explained while the Vampire prince looked down to him. "I will go have someone notify him that you are awake." The prince softly reassured as he went to the door. He stepped outside, talking to someone.

The maid was asking him if he wanted anything to eat or drink, but his hearing was far too fuzzy to make sense of what she was saying. He was squinting at her, trying to understand what she was saying, her voice wavering in and out of clarity. He heard the questioning tone and something about a drink. "Water please..." He said as clearly as he could manage.

The maid nodded and disappeared, coming with a glass of water. Encre tried to sit up, but a complaint, from his body, made him groan, and he stayed still, trying to start crying in agony. He really shouldn't have tried to move when he was in such a state.

The maid tried to prop him up and move him so he could drink, and while Encre did manage to sit up a little more, it was painful. As soon as he had had enough, he kindly asked to have the extra pillows removed. The maid smiled and graciously complied, letting Encre have a little more relief in his body.

Jasper walked back into the room and by Encre. "I can hear your SOUL's pain..." He murmured. "Father will be here soon to help it, alright?" He encouraged with a small smile. Encre gave a tired smile back, and let his head rest on his pillow. 

"How long was I out?" He turned his head slightly to Jasper. "Two days and a night." He said. "We have all been worried about your safety, we're glad you are conscious again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is all I have written. Have a nice day.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is Discontinued, but don't let that stop you from enjoying this old thing.


End file.
